Beauty and the Beast
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: Disney's Beauty and the Beast done with Portal!
1. Prologue

**_I just really, really, really want to see a retelling of Beauty and the Beast with Chell as Beauty and Wheatley as the Beast. Let your imagination run wild, fellow anons. Anything goes!_**

**Not doing Wheatley… GLaDOS fits better…**

Many years ago a wealthy lady lived in a castle in the forests surrounding a small village.

On a cold storming night an old crone came to the castle. Three times the crone asked to be let in, three times the lady refused her entrance.

After the third time, the old crone revealed herself as a powerful enchantress. The lady begged forgiveness, but it was too late. The enchantress saw that there was no compassion in the lady's heart.

She was turned into a beast. She had 18 years to fall in love and be loved in return.

She despaired, for who could love a beast?

_Yes uber short, but we can't decide wether we should use Wheatley or Chell as Belle._

**This is pretty much ripped from the movie… Only made for a female beast.**

_Yeah, GLaDOS fits Beast's personality than Wheatley does…_


	2. Arrival

Chell walked through the town smiling. She wanted to go with her mother to the faire, but someone needed to keep watch over the farm.

She changed her course when she saw the man who had been obsessed with her for years. He had been stalking her for years. She shook her head as she caught a ride on the cart to the market, where she would sell the vegetables she had grown.

* * Later * *

Chell groaned as she heard a loud bang. Her mother was an inventor. Her mother also had a knack at making things explode.

"Mother, I thought we agreed that you would wait until we finished the shed." She said quietly.

Caroline grinned. "I'm sorry, I got an idea."

Chell shook her head before turning up the stairs. "You should go to bed. You did say you'll be leaving at first light."

"There are times when I wonder who is the mother here." Caroline said before brushing off her apron and heading to bed.

* * Next Morning * *

Caroline smiled as she flicked the reigns of the horse. "I'll be back in a week."

* * Later * *

Caroline sighed as she looked around. She was in the dark part of the woods, true she could go around but that would add at least three days to her travel time.

The woman looked at the castle in the distance. Rumor had it a demon lived inside.

"Come on, Cave." She said. "Let's get out of here as soon as possible."

The Clydesdale whinnied before picking up the pace. He was slightly spooked by a wolf's howl.

Something made him rear before taking off.

"Slow down, Cave!" Caroline said. She ducked under a tree branch. A second branch knocked her off of the cart.

She groaned and stood up. She turned towards the castle. Maybe she could stay there until daylight.

* * GLaDOS * *

The beast like creature watched the human stumble up the walk. She growled, as if the human would hear her anyways.

* * Caroline * *

She was surprised when creatures brought her in, though one seemed to be worried about their master's reaction.

The woman didn't care.

A deep growling caused most of the objects to flinch or hide.

"What are you doing here?" The beast said coming into full view.

"I-I was ju-just looking for a place to spend the night." Caroline said, a feeling of dread filling her very being.

"Hm." Caroline's feeling increased a hundred fold as the creature smiled. "So you will."

Caroline was too scared to scream as the beast pulled the woman down to dungeons.

* * Chell * *

"Cave!" Chell was surprised when the stone grey Clydesdale ran up the road without its owner. "Where's Mother?"

Cave snorted as Chell unhooked the cart.

"Take me to her." She said.

* * Later * *

The beast stared at the new arrival. She was beautiful. She had to stay.

* * Later * *

"Mother!" Chell kneeled next to the door.

"Chell get out of here!" Caroline said.

"She won't be." A dark voice said.

"Let her go." Chell said.

"If you take her place." The voce said. "And stay for the rest of your life."

Chell paused. "Fine." She glared at the shadows.

The beast walked into the light. Chell stepped back. It was something out of a nightmare. Long unruly white hair matched the golden eyes perfectly. "Do I frighten you?"

Chell jumped as the beast touched her cheek.

"I guess I do." The beast grinned, revealing sharp fangs. She opened the door easily and grabbed Caroline by the back of her shirt and walked away.

The beast pulled the door of a thorn covered carriage and threw the old woman roughly into it. "Take her to the village." The beast said. The carriage rose up onto spider like legs and took off.

The beast walked back to the castle. "Are you coming?"

Chell nodded and followed the beast.

_So, we chose Chell for the role of Belle, namely because of the fact we ship ChellDOS more than WheatDOS. Also, Wheatley is filling the role of Gaston. Namely because we can see him doing stuff like that._

**…**

_Keighlyn's review broke the Grammar Nazi that is Tamesis… Anyways, this will, vague, follow Disney's version, not the proper fairytale version._

**It hurts to look at…**

_TTFN, Tat Ta For Now!_


End file.
